se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Argentina-España/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes argentinos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon (R) delivers on March 10, 1987 to President of Argentina Raul Alfonsin (L) a letter written by his father, Spanish King Juan Carlos, in Buenos Aires. Carlos Menem - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI de España en Argentina con Carlos Menem - DiFilm (1991). archivodichiara Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| New president of Argentina, Fernando de la Rua (L), talks with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe during a reception for guests that attended his swearing-in ceremony in Buenos Aires December 10. De la Rua took over from Carlos Menem who was president for 10 years. RR/MMR Eduardo Duhalde - Felipe VI.jpg| La familia Duhalde se entrevistó ayer con los reyes de España, con quienes compartieron un almuerzo en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: DyN Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Felipe VI - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Felipe VI (Presidencia) |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Juan Carlos I- María Estela Martínez de Perón.jpg| VIAJE DE MARIA ESTELA MARTÍNEZ DE PERÓN A ESPAÑA.- Madrid, 25-6-1974.- Los príncipes de España, Juan Carlos y Sofía, contemplan una estatuilla, regalo de la vicepresidenta argentina María Estela Martínez de Perón (c) durante la cena de gala que le han ofrecido esta noche en el Palacio de "La Quinta" con motivo de su visita oficial a España. EFE. Jorge Rafael Videla - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El dictador argentino Videla rinde homenaje al rey Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos I - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín, saludando al Rey Juan Carlos. | Efe Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En 1995 recibe a Menem en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Archivo Fernando de la Rúa - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Durante una visita en 1998 se reunió con De La Rua, quién entonces era Jefe de Gobierno de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Foto: Archivo Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la Zarzuela: como viejos amigos, el rey Juan Carlos abraza a Eduardo Duhalde; hablaron de la importancia de fortalecer el Mercosur. Foto: EFE Juan Carlos I - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente argentino, Néstor Kirchner, conversa con el rey Juan Carlos ayer en Montevideo. EFE Cristina Fernández - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos saluda a Cristina Fernández en 2010 en Mar del Plata. EFE Juan Carlos I - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente electo de Argentina, Mauricio Macri, y el rey Juan Carlos (i). / Efe Presidentes de Gobierno españoles con presidentes argentinos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Mauricio Macri - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes Mauricio Macri y Pedro Sánchez dialogaron sobre el Mercosur y la Unión Europea. Casa Rosada. Presidencia de la Nación |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Mariano Rajoy - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, durante la entrevista que mantuvieron ayer. EFE Cristina Fernández - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Fernández coincidirán por vez primera en junio tras la crisis de YPF. Infolatam/Efe Mariano Rajoy - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Mariano Rajoy están reunidos en el Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: AFP |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, a la izquierda, y el presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner, en Buenos Aires. Cristina Fernández - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, y la presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, sonríen tras finalizar una reunión bilateral en el Centro Internacional de Ferias y Convenciones en San Salvador (El Salvador), durante la XVIII Cumbre Iberoamericana de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno. EFE/Ángel Díaz |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Carlos Menem - José María Aznar.jpg| Menem, ayer por la tarde, al recibir a Aznar en la Quinta de Olivos. Fernando de la Rúa - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Fernando de la Rúa, un encuentro que cambió el humor del presidente argentino. El apoyo categórico de Aznar ayudó a pasar el mal trago de los cambios en el gabinete. Eduardo Duhalde - José María Aznar.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se encontró en Madrid con el presidente del gobierno español, José María Aznar. Foto: AP José María Aznar - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y José María Aznar, durante una comparecencia en La Moncloa el pasado julio. ULY MARTÍN Cristina Fernández - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con Cristina Kirchner en una reunión privada el pasado 28 de junio / EFE José María Aznar - Mauricio Macri.jpg| José María Aznar y Mauricio Macri en el Campus FAES 2014 en Buenos Aires. / FAES |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| El presidente argentino, Raúl Alfonsín (izda), conversando relajadamente con Felipe González en 1988. ABC Carlos Menem - Felipe González.jpg| El ex presidente del Gobierno español Felipe González conversa con el político argentino Carlos Menem y su esposa Cecilia Bolocco, en Argetina. PLANO MEDIO - ESCENA. El País. AFP Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Fernando de la Rua (R) speaks with former Spanish President Felipe Gonzalez during their meeting at the government house in Buenos Aires, Argentina, 25 September, 2000. Eduardo Duhalde - Felipe González.jpg| El embajador Puerta recibió a los expresidentes Eduardo Duhalde y Felipe González Márquez - Vía MisionesCuatro.com Felipe González - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| España, Madrid - El presidente Néstor Kirchner recibió al líder socialista Felipe González. 28 January 2004. Casa Rosada Cristina Fernández - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González y la senadora argentina Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, en la Casa de América. ULY MARTÍN Felipe González - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri saluda a Felipe González. Clarin Caudillos españoles con presidentes argentinos Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Arturo Frondizi - Sin imagen.jpg| FRANCO. general Francisco Franco receiving argentinian president Arturo Frondizi here during diner in Madrid july 8, 1960. Full credit: AGIP - Rue des Archives / Granger, NYC Alejandro Agustín Lanusse - Francisco Franco.jpg| Instantánea del paso por la Gran Vía del Jefe de Estado, Francisco Franco y el Presidente de Argentina, Alejandro Agustín Lanusse en un coche descubierto. Archivo Gráfico Carta de España Francisco Franco - Héctor José Campora.jpg| Perón junto a Francisco Franco y Héctor. J. Cámpora. FDRA Francisco Franco - Juan Domingo Perón.jpg| Perón junto a Francisco Franco y Héctor. J. Cámpora. FDRA Francisco Franco - María Estela Martínez de Perón.jpg| Isabel de Peron visita España y al generalismo Francisco Franco 1974. DiFilm Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-España